1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of measuring corrosion of a mobile body having an engine and apparatus for measuring a corrosion state (corrosion status) in at least one portion of the mobile body such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
The corrosion state of the automobile (mobile body having an engine) is greatly different depending on each portion thereof and thus a conventional corrosion test is performed in such a manner that the corrosion state is measured by attaching an exposed material made of a steel plate to the each portion thereof. Unfortunately, a long-term exposure is required for measuring the corrosion state using the exposed material, and thus it is extremely difficult to know a variation of the corrosion state as a time passes.
In view of this, as disclosed in Patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-134162) and Patent document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-53205), there has been proposed a method of quantitatively measuring a corrosion state as well as a temperature and a humidity at each portion of a vehicle by attaching, to the each portion of the vehicle, a corrosion sensor and a temperature/humidity sensor that have conventionally been used in a building structure such as a bridge and a building.
Meanwhile, a vehicle (mobile body) such as an automobile runs and stops, while a corrosion state at each position of the vehicle changes depending on a running state thereof. In other word, the corrosion state of each position of the vehicle is either significantly affected by vehicle running speed or not affected by vehicle running speed.
Thus, the corrosion state specific to such a vehicle different from a building structure cannot be accurately measured and known simply by installing such a corrosion sensor as disclosed above in Patent documents 1 and 2 in the vehicle.